Dragon Tales Histoire parallèles : Le dragon qui voulais être un homme
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ce soir là Yukimura avait voulu connaitre la suite de l'histoire, alors Sasuke la lui avait racontée, c'était la légende d'un jeune dragon bleu qui rêvait de devenir un homme. Histoire lié à l'univers de Dargon Tales mais qui peut être lut séparément, DateSana.


**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, nan mais qui d'autre ?**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara je pense qu'il y aurait plus de monde au courent**

**Note 1 : Pour une fois que du fluff, pas de sexe désolé pour les perverses**

* * *

**Je sais que je devrais travailler sur Oiran mais je bloque à un passage et bien que je déteste écrire deux histoires à la fois il fallait que je sorte ça. C'est une sorte de petit cadeau à toutes les gentilles personnes mon laissé une review un jour et qui me lise encore, j'espère que ce petit one shot tout mignon vous plaira.**

* * *

**Dragon Tales Histoire parallèles : Le dragon qui voulais être un homme.**

Des rires et des bavardages d'enfant raisonnaient dans les couloirs tandis qu'une voix plus adulte mais tout aussi jeune parfois répondait.

Le jeune Sanada Yukimura profitait d'un moment passé avec son ami et gardien Sarutobi Sasuke, des moments qui se faisaient rare ces derniers temps. L'adolescent roux écoutait en souriant les histoires que lui racontait son petit maître.

Une fois de plus, il avait passé la journée à jouer et à faire des espiègleries avec le petit Date Masamune, et à voir le sourire de Yukimura, Sasuke se réjouit une fois de plus d'avoir permis au petit brun de rester auprès de Yukimura. Mais pour l'heure la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, il n'était plus le temps de jeux, aussi Sasuke avait pris sur son temps pour accompagné son jeune maître jusqu'à son lit.

"Nous avons même attrapé des poissons dans le bassin ! C'était glissant et bizarre !" glapis l'enfant.

Le ninja ricana. "Oui, en même temps les carpes Koï du bassin ne sont pas très réactives." taquina il.

"Mouh, méchant Sasuke ! Elles étaient difficiles à attraper, c'était une vraie aventure." Yukimura se défendit.

"Oh, je veux bien vous croire, " commença le gardien en faisant glissé la porte de la chambre du jeune maître. "Mais maintenant il faut allé au lit, vous ne voudriez pas être fatigué pour vivre de nouvelles aventure demain, non ?"

Yukimura acquiesça vigoureusement et se précipita sur son futon, une légère douleur au genou lui rappela qu'il voulait aussi montrer cela à son ami.

Il remonta légèrement son kimono, dévoilant un petit genou pale bien écorché portant un large bleu encore frais. Sasuke commença par froncer les sourcils seulement Yukimura lui coupa tout commentaire.

"Regarde Sasuke, ma première blessure de guerre ! J'ai glissé dans la mare." fit Yukimura fier de lui

L'adolescent secoua la tête. "Vous devenez un vrai Samouraï." répondit une certaine chaleur dans la voix.

Quand Sasuke remonta la couverture sur lui, Yukimura se blottit dans le futon de plume ses yeux papillonnant déjà de fatigue, il laissa échapper d'une petite voix. "Sasuke ?"

Le ninja craignant que son jeune maître ne lui demande de rester dormir avec lui hésita à répondre...il n'aurait pas pu refuser, mais il avait un travail à faire ce soir, ce n'était pas possible.

"Mhm ?" fini il par soupirer.

"Les dragons...tu sais pourquoi ils voulaient tellement devenir humains ?"

Les yeux de Sasuke écarquillèrent, c'était la première fois depuis la soir de la mort de son père Sanada Masayuki, tué par la faute d'un dragon, que Yukimura voulait entendre parlé d'eux. Il comprenait la curiosité du garçon, mais il ne voulait pas que cela ravive de douloureux souvenir.

"Ah, je connais cette légende, elle est assez longue, vous être sur de vouloir l'entendre...il y a des gens qui meurent dedans."

Yukimura hocha la tête, toute trace de fatigue instantanément disparue, il porta toute son attention sur Sasuke. Résigné, le jeune gardien s'installa à côté de son maître.

"Très bien, je vais vous la raconter, mais vous devez fermer les yeux et essayer d'imaginer."

Yukimura s'exécuta sans plus de concessions, et le flot de mot commença l'emportant dans le monde des légendes et des contes.

Oooooooooooooo

Il y a des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'années, la terre n'était peuplée que par les hommes, les démons et quelques esprits. Les dragons eux étaient des créatures du ciel, des créatures divines vivant aux paradis.

L'un d'eux, un très jeune dragon, était le fils unique et chéri du grand Dieu le dragon bleu de L'Est Seiryû. On lui avait confié la tâche de protéger et de garder la source miroir, un bassin d'eau claire qui était la seule fenêtre sur le monde d'en dessous, le monde des humains. Alors tous les jours, les pieds baigné dans l'eau ni chaude ni froide de la source, le jeune dragon attendait, avec pour seul passe temps de regarder les humains évolué.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment quand, un petit tigre, l'un des nombreux fils du Dieu Byakko grand tigre blanc de l'Ouest, était tombé stupidement dans la source parce qu'il était trop occupé à poursuivre un papillon. Il avait rit, tellement rit...lui qui avait jusque là ignoré ce que c'était. Normalement, comme lui incombait sa fonction, il aurait dû le croquer puisqu'il était un intrus, mais comment aurait il put décemment ôter la vie d'un être qui respirait autant la pureté et l'innocence, un être qui avait su fissurer son cœur gelé, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute s'il était tombé. Aussi l'avait il épargné, c'était devenu leur petit secret...

"Tu es encore en train d'observer cette humaine ?"

Le dragon releva la tête, son regard mercure se posant la forme du tigre qui s'était paresseusement affalé sur un rocher en bordure de la source. Il hocha timidement la tête, ses mèches azures au reflet argenté venant caché ses yeux tendit qu'il retourna son regard vers le monde des humains.

"Elle est si belle, les autres humains l'appellent Yukihime, parce que sa peau et si blanche comme la neige." un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dragon.

"Oh ? Je peux voir ?" demanda le tigre sa longue queue rousse à rayure noire s'agitant d'excitation.

"Viens."

Le dragon lui tendit la main, l'attirant dans l'eau de la source, le tigre aimant l'eau frémit d'abord à son contact. Puis arrivé au niveau du dragon, il vit la princesse de neige. Elle était belle en effet, des cheveux longs, châtains de la même longueur et de la même teinte que les siens, bien qu'il soient moins sauvages et ébouriffés, une peau très pâle à l'aspect velouté, elle devait avoir entre seize et dix huit ans, eux semblaient être des enfants à côté d'elle, mais elle n'avait ni rayure, ni oreille douce et duveteuse, ni queue comme lui, le tigre ne comprit pas pourquoi le dragon la trouvait si belle.

"Tu vois, tu vois, Yukimura comment elle se tient gracieusement sur ces deux jambes, comment ses lèvres roses se plissent lorsqu'elle sourit, tu vois ses petites dents bien blanches ?"Yukimura passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses crocs pointus en entendant ces mots, Masamune continua," Comment son regard noisette s'illumine lorsqu'elle parle avec un autre humain, comme elle marche avec dignité et fierté malgré le malheur qui la frappe."

A la fin de sa phrase, le dragon se perdit à nouveau dans sa contemplation. "De tous les humains sur cette terre, pourquoi est-ce elle que les démons ont maudite." murmura il.

Yukimura ravala alors la question qu'il était sur le point de poser, retourna lui aussi son regard dans la source, là il vit, alors que la jeune fille marchait pieds nus, la marque entortillée le long de sa jambe, les traits sombre semblable à un tatouage, une marque que les humains ne pouvaient voir, mais oh combien accablante pour la jeune fille, qu'elle soit encore capable de se lever était un miracle pour Yukimura.

"Et puis, elle a de long doigts fins sans griffe et sans écaille aussi, sa peau à l'air si délicate et si douce...pas comme la mienne."

Yukimura utilisa une de ses griffes pour retirer nonchalamment un morceau de viande qui s'y était logé lors de son dernier repas, puis il retourna les yeux sur le dragon qui contemplait maintenant ses mains couvertes d'une armure de petites écailles saphir, fronçant les sourcils face à ses longues griffes malhabiles, qui remontèrent au dessus de sa tête pour touché ses petits bois couvert de fourrure brune satinée. Il grimaça.

"Moi, je trouve que Masamune est la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue." répondit le tigre avançant prudemment avant de déposer un baiser innocent sur la joue écailleuse du dragon. "Je t'aime comme tu es."

Esquissant tous de même un sourire, Masamune le repoussa pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau. "C'est parce que tu es un idiot." ajouta il, un soupçon de joie dans la voix.

Yukimura, trempé, se releva avant de sortir de la source pour se secouer, envoyant l'eau pure voler partout autour de lui. Il n'était pas sec mais ce n'était pas important, le jeune tigre ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtements de toute façon, à la différence du dragon qui portait un simple kimono, lui portait un pantacour blanc et marchait pied nu, son ventre était complètement découvert et seul ses bras et un peu de la partie supérieure de son petit torse était recouvert par un boléro rouge. Il était fier de sa peau dorée et de ses rayure noires, fier d'être un tigre de haute ligné

"Mah, dans quelques années tu pourras prendre une forme plus humaine, ça prend du temps, il faut être patient Masamune."

"Je ne vais pas me laisser un idiot me donner des leçons." gronda Masamune, toujours souriant.

"Ben alors, tu devrais pouvoir m'attraper si je suis si bête, dragon fillette." taquina Yukimura se cachant déjà derrière un arbre de la forêt.

Il était trop tard pour s'en rendre compte qu'il avait déjà mordu à l'hameçon et qu'il faisait déjà un pas en dehors de la source, grondant que le tigre allait bien voir s'il allait l'attraper.

Quelques heures plus tard, épuisés et essoufflés par leurs jeux, les deux amis décidèrent qu'il était temps de ce dire au-revoir pour aujourd'hui, Yukimura raccompagnait Masamune jusqu'à la source quand il sentit une aura maléfique sur lui, la queue hérissée, il stoppa sa progression.

"Rentre chez toi." lui dit froidement Masamune.

"Quoi ? Mais et toi ?" répondit Yukimura, il n'allait pas abandonner Masamune face à un ennemi potentiel, les tigres savaient se battre !

"Je le connais, il ne me fera aucun mal, par contre je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité, alors file." affirma-t-il sèchement.

Yukimura voulu protesté mais Masamune le poussa une fois de plus "Va t'en je te dis !"

Alors Yukimura fit un pas de recul hésitant, puis un autre avant de se retourner à contre cœur, "On se voit demain." fit il avant de courir dans la forêt.

Masamune, retrouvant son air attristé et dur, sortit de la couverture des arbres.

"Masamune-sama !" l'interpella soudainement une voix adulte et profonde.

Masamune retourna son regard prêt de la source, où un homme l'attendait, grand et d'allure forte pour un dragon, il avait de longues griffes noires qui dépassaient des manches de son kimono brun. La sévérité de son visage était renforcé par le fait que le dragon adulte affichait maintenant un air profondément renfrogné.

"Bonjour...Kojûro." siffla Masamune entre ses dents.

"Masamune-sama ! J'étais venu vous apporter votre déjeuner, imaginez mon inquiétude quand j'ai trouvé la source vide et sans surveillance." le gronda Kojûro en saisissant ses petites épaules.

Masamune roula des yeux, il était le gardien qui avait besoin d'un gardien, "Pardon Kojûro j'avais cru voire quelque chose entre les arbres, je ne le referais plus."

Le grand dragon noir croisa les bras sur la poitrine, fronçant davantage les sourcils si cela était possible. "S'agissait il du petit tigre avec qui vous étiez ?" demanda il très sérieux.

Masamune grinça des dents et détourna le regard, il aurait été idiot de croire que Kojûro n'avait rien remarqué, avec cet idiot de Yukimura qui avait bien pris son temps pour décamper...

"Erhhh..." fit la seule chose qu'il arriva à prononcer pour se justifier.

"Une autre créature qu'un dragon ne peut approcher la source sans autorisation Masamune-sama ce sont là les lois, j'ai bien peur de devoir informer notre seigneur votre père ainsi que le seigneur Byakko de sa présence ici."

A ces mots, Masamune réagit immédiatement, agrippant les manches de Kojûro.

"Non ! Je t'en prie ! C'est mon ami, je ne veux pas qu'il soit puni, c'est de ma faute ! C'est un jeune comme moi, il ne fera aucun mal à la source, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir s'en servir à des fin néfastes ! Je t'en prie Kojûro ne dit rien ! Jamais personne ne viens ici de toute façon !"

Abasourdi devant le déversement de parole du jeune prince, Kojûro ne sut pas comment répondre, son sens du devoir lui intimait de ne pas écouter l'enfant, mais son regard suppliciant fini d'avoir raison de sa sévérité. Après tout, Masamune venait une fois encore de lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

"C'est d'accord, je ne dirais rien !"

Masamune se retint tout juste d'éclaté de joie.

"Mais en revanche, vous devez me promettre quelque chose."

Des conditions, toujours des conditions, la joie de Masamune retomba quand il hocha la tête.

"Ce tigre ne doit jamais mettre une patte dans la source, elle ne doit en aucun cas être souillée, est-ce bien clair ?"

"Oui." au fond de lui il pensa que de toute façon Yukimura était encore plus pur que lui.

"Vous me le promettez ?"

"Je le promets." affirma Masamune.

Enfin Kojûro souri légèrement, "Très bien, allons manger alors."

Masamune n'était pas contre la perspective d'un bon repas, le dragon noir était un fabuleux cuisinier

Ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, quand Yukimura arriva non loin de l'heure où il arrivait toujours, il manqua de faire une crise de panique lorsqu'il vit le dragon. Masamune était prostré, à quatre pattes dans la source. Ce qui provoqua cette panique c'était l'expression d'agonie que portait le doux visage de Masamune, ses traits déformés par la détresse et les larmes qui semblaient refuser de vouloir sortir.

"Masamune !" s'exclama le tigre, se précipitant vers lui.

"N'approche pas !" lui cria la voix du dragon, se brisant presque sous l'émotion. "J'ai promis que tu n'entrerais plus dans la source." ajouta il après avoir pris une inspiration pour se calmer.

"Dit moi ! Dit moi ce qui ne va pas !" lui demanda Yukimura avec urgence montrant son inquiétude pour son ami.

Un sanglot secoua les petites épaules de l'enfant dragon, "Yuki-Yukihime...elle est mourante. Ça ne devait pas arriver si tôt !" fut tout ce que Masamune parvint à articuler.

Yukimura se laissa tomber au sol, la mine déconfite, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire pour soulager ou même rassurer son ami. La princesse Yukihime, Masamune la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, depuis le jour où on lui avait confié la source, il l'avait vue grandir, s'embellir, chaque matin il se réveillait dans la source avec le nouvel espoir qu'encore il pourrait la contempler...la voir mourir, voire disparaître ainsi tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu et admiré secrètement, savoir qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais sur la terre des hommes...Yukimura ne pouvait pas imaginer quel genre d'épreuve Masamune était en train de traversée.

"Ces humains sont inutiles ! Ils n'arrivent à rien, le démon vole sa vie...ils n'arriverons à rien." s'exclama soudainement Masamune. "Je sais comment faire... si seulement, si seulement je pouvais aller sur terre le leur dire..."

Les yeux de Yukimura se firent ronds, il secoua la tête tandis que Masamune relevait des yeux envoûtant sur lui. "Non, non Masamune tu ne peux pas me demander ça."

"S'il te plaît Yukimura, aide moi, je dois la sauver, je dois aller sur terre, je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul."

"C'est impossible, les gardiens Tengu ne te laisserons jamais passer à mois qu...à moins que." Yukimura se releva, les poings serrés, un air déterminé sur le visage, il affirma. "Je vais t'aider, je sais où trouver une autorisation pour sortir, mais je veux venir avec toi."

Masamune risquerait tout pour sauver ça précieuse princesse, mais il hésitât à faire prendre de tel risque à son ami. "Très bien." il tendit la main, cette fois ce fut Yukimura qui le sortit de la source.

Il suivit Yukimura main dans la main à travers les bois, jusqu'aux mines de fer et au grand palais de l'Ouest toujours perpétuellement plongé dans la saison automnale, où la couleur rousse des arbres était enjolivée par les toitures de tuile rouge, c'était un territoire de guerrier, et le métal polis des nombreuses armes faisait scintiller la place du marché. Là Yukimura le dissimula dans un coin, avant d'agripper la bâche recouvrant le chariot d'un commerçant. Il la passa autour de Masamune, le recouvrant comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape, cachant son visage, les petits bois de dragon sur sa tête faisaient une drôle de bosse sous le capuchon.

Yukimura sourit. "Comme ça personne ne peu te reconnaître, père dit toujours que les tigres et les dragons son comme l'eau et le feu."

Masamune, malgré son chagrin, ne put s'empêcher de retourner se sourire contagieux, n'étaient ils pas la preuve du contraire ?

Yukimura le guida dans les couloirs du palais principal, là ou les tigres s'affairaient à gérer le royaume de l'Ouest, personne n'avait le temps pour remarquer un jeune prince qui courait en tenant par la main une autre petite forme encapuchonnée aussi suspect cela pouvait il sembler. Yukimura s'arrêta devant une impressionnante porte rouge où les deux battants étaient ornés par de majestueux bas reliefs représentant un tigre aux ailes de feu, le symbole de la maison de Byakko.

"Bon, c'est le bureau de mon père, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?" demanda Yukimura.

Masamune acquiesça avant de se dissimulé derrière un pot de fleur après que Yukimura ait frappé à la porte.

"Entrez ." fit une voix rauque et caverneuse, semblable à un rugissement.

Yukimura grimaça, son père n'avait pas l'air excellente humeur. Le jeune tigre poussa la porte, se retrouvant face à une pièce vide, au murs blancs et épuré, hormis le gigantesque bureau de bois de hêtre qui trônait devant lui, s'il n'avait pas été de bois massif il aurait sûrement plié sous le poids de toute la paperasse qui l'encombrait. Derrière tout ce fatras de papier se tenait un homme de grande taille dont même les couches de son kimono d'apparat ne dissimulait pas sa musculature. Sa peau était brunâtre et portait des rayures noires semblables à celles de Yukimura, ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient d'un blanc d'albâtre, libre de tout lien et cascadaient fièrement autour de sa stature, une épaisse queue blanche à rayure noire et rousse dépassait de sous le bureau, tapant le sol avec énervement.

"Yukimura, " fit le magnifique tigre en relevant la tête de ses papiers. "Que ce passe t-il mon garçon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec toi comme tu peux le voir."

Le jeune tigre feignit l'innocence avec un prestation des plus parfaites, "Je le sais père... mais il y avait cette tigresse qui voulait tellement vous rencontrer."

"Une tigresse?" Quand il vit l'œil d'or de son père étincelé, Yukimura su que son plan avait marché et qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt du tigre.

"Oui, oui, elle avait vraiment l'air dit tenir, normalement je n'y aurait pas prêter attention, mais elle avait une de ces paires de-"

"Bien, peut être que je peux m'accorder une petite pause si un sujet montre temps d'ardeur à vouloir être honorer de ma présence. Si tu me la présentais Yukimura." dit il en se relevant péniblement de son bureau, ses lourds vêtements glissants derrière lui.

Tout sourire Yukimura enjoint son noble père à franchir le seuil de la porte du bureau, il fit un rapide clin d'œil en direction d'une plante en pot.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir que Masamune sortit de sa cachette. Ne perdant pas une seconde il se précipita dans le bureau, malgré le désordre apparent il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver une feuille vierge, il prit un pinceau et de l'encre et écrivit rapidement, le lieu, la raison qui justifiait une descente sur terre, et le nom de la personne à secourir. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour trouver le sceau sacré du tigre pour apposer la signature. Masamune croisa les doigts en apposant le lourd sceau décoré sur la feuille, cet objet fonctionnait grâce à de l'encre magique et ne répondait qu'à ceux dont le sang l'activait, il ferma les yeux en relevant le sceau, priant pour que son sang noble ait fait l'affaire.

Bingo, sur la feuille de papier était maintenant apparu un très bel ornement représentant un tigre aux ailes de feu, mission numéro un accompli, maintenant plus qu'à tout remettre en place et à attendre le retour de Yukimura.

"Père, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'en aille." la voix de Yukimura raisonna à nouveau dans le couloir.

"Ah, ce n'est pas grave mon enfant, au moins je me serais dégourdi un peu les pattes." la déception dans sa voix était évidente.

Arrivé au niveau de la plante en pot, Yukimura remarqua furtivement le pouce levé dissimulé entre les feuilles.

"Bien, je suppose que je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, père, si je la retrouve je vous la présenterai directement." continua Yukimura

Le grand tigre blanc lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Brave petit." dit il avant de refermer la porte de son bureau de sorte qu'on ne le dérange plus.

Yukimura n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller voir Masamune "Tu l'as ?"

"Oui, ce n'était pas si difficile." murmura le dragon depuis sa cachette.

Le tigre empoigna sa main et ensemble ils coururent jusqu'à portail qui les conduirait vers la terre, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en veine paroles, les heures de Yukihime étaient compté.

Le portail était au bout d'une grande route pavée, il était fait de vigne enroulé autour d'une arche shinto, aucun son, aucun vent ne troublait la tranquillité de la petite clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Deux Tengu se relayaient pour la garder, l'un était exubérant avec de belles plumes noires et des yeux d'or, le second avaient les cheveux d'un rouge écarlate qui descendait sur son visage jusqu'à dissimulé ses yeux et ne prononçait jamais aucun mot, ses plumes étaient d'un blanc immaculé mais il y avait quelque chose de troublant chez lui. De tout son cœur, Yukimura espérait tomber sur le premier, ne sachant pas comment son plan pourrait fonctionner avec le second.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il vit de loin les grandes ailes noires et les habits vers forêt. Le Tengu fit de grands signes de la main pour lui dire bonjour quand il l'aperçut.

"Eh, mais n'est-ce pas le petit prince Yukimura ? Qu'est ce qui t'emmène aujourd'hui, tu n'accompagnes pas un de tes frères ?"

Tout fier, le jeune tigre lui montra l'autorisation de sortie, "Non Sasuke, cette fois c'est mon tour de partir en mission, père dit que je suis prêt."

Sasuke haussa d'abord un sourire perplexe, avant de constater que le papier portait indéniablement le seau de Byakko, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit accompagnant Yukimura qui était recouvert par une large cape, ah mais qui était il pour douter du jugement d'un des quarte Dieu. "Hum, je suppose que le grand jour et arrivé, je savais que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps tu es un sacré tigre après tout."

Il se retourna, tapa trois fois les bords du portail avec son pieds chaussé de hautes getas en bois. La clairière à travers la portail se troubla laissant apparaître un passage vers un autre monde. "Voila le passage est ouvert. Avant toutes choses, vous devez savoir que le temps chez les humains ne s'écoule pas de la même façon, ici vous êtes encore des enfants mais en bas vous aurez une apparence adulte."

"Merci pour le conseil, "Yukimura le salua tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le portail, la main toujours dans celle de Masamune.

"Attendez, je te connais toi ?" demanda finalement Sasuke pris d'un doute.

"Euh, c'est à dire, j'avais quand même un peu peur d'y aller seul alors j'ai demandé à un ami de m'accompagner."

Une fois de plus, le Tengu se trouva dubitatif, il allait répliquer quelque chose quand il fut interrompu. "Sarutobi, puis-je vous parler un instant ?"

Masamune se crispa et serra fortement la main de Yukimura, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la nature de cette voix. Sasuke regarda les enfants puis le dragon noir qui venait d'arriver dans la clairière. "Quel plaisir de vous revoir Katakura."

"Le plaisir est pour moi." continua Kojûro en s'avançant, "Les enfants," fit il en inclinant la tête.

Un instant son regard croisa celui de Masamune dans l'ombre de son capuchon, et le jeune prince dragon compris...les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les ravala, ne pouvant pas croire que son gardien leur viennent ainsi en aide.

"Ah vous pouvez y aller, nos discutions peuvent durer longtemps parfois." fit Sasuke en se grattant le nez.

Yukimura fit un hochement de tête et cette fois franchi franchement le portail avec Masamune à sa suite, Kojûro pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas fait la pire erreur de sa vie...mais il venait de faire passer le bonheur de Masamune avant tout.

Masamune ne sut pas quand ni comment il s'était endormi, toujours était il que lorsqu'il parvint à s'extirper de la torpeur du sommeil se fut pour ressentir une douleur poignante sur son dos. Il remarqua alors posé à côté de sa tête une grande main aux petites griffes blanche et là il comprit.

"Yukimura descend, tu m'écrases."

Ce ne fut que soulagé, après que Yukimura n'ait émis un gémissement et roulé sur le sol qu'il remarqua que ça propre voix était différente. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge.

"Whaouh." s'exclama Yukimura à côté de lui, Masamune tourna son regard vers lui étonner du changement de voix aussi chez son ami.

Seulement ce ne fut plus un autre enfant qu'il trouva à côté de lui, c'était bel et bien un beau jeune homme à la peau dorée et au muscle saillant, la queue de tigre épaisse et à l'allure puissante, deux petites oreilles au bout noir, douce et attirante, comme le visage aux traits fins décorés de deux rayures parallèles sur chaque joue et aux yeux noisette fier et brillant qui était maintenant rivés sur lui. Quelque part vaguement au fond d lui il se dit que Yukimura lui rappelai Yukihime

"Non, Masamune. C'est vraiment toi la plus belle personne que je connaisse." sa voix aussi était devenue masculine, envoûtante presque... il attrapa une mèche des cheveux de Masamune, la faisant glissée entre ses doigts. "Tes cheveux sont bruns maintenant, ils sont si doux."

A ces mots, il regarda ses mains qu'il détestait tant, au bien sur les griffes de saphir était toujours là , mais bien plus courtes et les écailles avaient disparu laissant place à une peau laiteuse. Masamune laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait en touchant la peau lisse et douce de son visage.

"J'ai pris complètement forme humaine." dit il n'y croyant pas lui même tandis qu'il touchait ses bois devenus majestueux, plus les petits bouts de corne qui le démangeait sans arrêt. Sa voix aussi était encore plus masculine et grave que celle de Yukimura, une vraie voix de velours.

Les faits étaient là, comme Sasuke les avaient avertis, ici ils étaient âgés d'une vingtaine d'années chacun. Tout de même il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier de leur nouvelle apparence, le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur, les Dieux seuls savaient combien de temps ils avaient été inconscients. La vie de Yukihime était en jeu...Masamune refusait de la perdre, elle ne méritait pas un tel sort. Prenant rapidement un regard aux alentours, il comprit rapidement leur situation.

"Viens, faisons vite, je sais ou se trouve Yukihime."

Yukimura se redressa lui aussi et une fois de plus entrelaça les doigts de Masamune avec les siens. Ils traversèrent les jardins de la résidence sous le regard curieux des serviteurs, néanmoins tous finissaient par s'incliner et les laissé passer quand ils comprinrent, heureux que les dieux aient enfin répondu à leurs prières, n'ayant aucun doute que ces créatures divines étaient venu au secourt de leur douce princesse.

N'ayant pas le temps de se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient visibles à chaque être humain qu'il croisait, n'étant pas censé avoir réellement eux le pouvoir de descendre sur terre, le tigre et le dragon se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la princesse.

Les humains présents manquèrent de crier en les voyant, puis quand l'un d'eux sorti, les autres suivirent son exemple, laissant Masamune et Yukimura seul avec la princesse mourante.

Lentement, Masamune vint s'asseoir au chevet de Yukihime, imité par Yukimura qui s'assit de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.

La princesse avait le souffle haletant et le visage perlé de sueur, ses lèvres étaient bleues à cause de la vie qui la quittait lentement mais sûrement. Masamune réalisa l'un de ses rêves en posant sa main sur la joue blanche de la jeune fille là où la marque démoniaque était remontée.

"Je suis un adulte maintenant, je sais que je peux le faire seul." il posa son autre main sur la jambe de la jeune fille et commença à ce concentrer.

Les mots de l'incantation vinrent seuls à ses lèvres, il les prononçait sous le regard ébahi de Yukimura, savait il seulement à quel point il était merveilleux à cet instant. La marque démoniaque était déjà profondément encrée, croire qu'elle aurait disparu sans offrir la moindre résistance aurait été stupide. La princesse commença à gémir et à se torde d'inconfort, Yukimura n'eus pas besoin de demande explicite de Masamune pour commencer à la retenir sur son lit.

Le dragon continua son incantation, calmement, concentré. La marque sembla disparaître se rétractant de plus en plus sur la peau diaphane de la jeune fille, soudainement dans un dernier soubresaut, la marque se jeta sur Masamune sans qu'un des deux n'eut le temps de réagir.

"Masamune !" laissa échapper Yukimura tandis que celui ci hurla de douleur.

Les mains jointes sur son visage que la malédiction venait de frapper, Masamune haletait. Yukimura lui attrapa timidement les poignets, Masamune n'offrit pourtant aucune résistance quand il éloigna se mains de son visage pour constater la blessure.

Yukimura perdit son souffle et s'étouffa. "Non..." murmura il.

De larges goûtes de sang tombèrent sur le kimono de Masamune, il releva son visage sur Yukimura, son œil droit n'était plus qu'un globe noir où la malédiction serait piégée à tout jamais, le sang coulait abondamment comme des larmes rouges sur le beau visage de Masamune...tâché ainsi...jamais il ne pourrait retourner dans le ciel.

Yukimura ravala un sanglot. "Pourquoi tu...as-?"

"Ce n'est rien Yukimura, je savais que cela pourrait arriver." Masamune retourna son regard honteux vers Yukihime, oui il avait abandonné son ami pour cette humaine...il avait juste eu tort de croire que cela aurait pu se passer autrement. "Pourquoi ne se reveille-t-elle pas ?"

Yukimura, pour oublier sa peine, se pencha sur la princesse, passa une main au dessus de son visage pour sentir un souffle, puis posa son oreille au dessus de son cœur pour entendre les battements sous le regard fatigué de Masamune.

Tristement, le tigre secoua la tête, "La malédiction avait déjà rongé son cœur, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus."

Jamais Yukimura n'aurait cru qu'il verrait Masamune se mettre en colère de la sorte."Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que nous avons fait tout ça pour rien !" rugit il, agrippant le haut de Yukimura. "Tu n'a pas le droit de me dire que j'ai renoncé à toi pour rien..." murmura il, laissant sa tête tombée contre le torse du tigre.

Gentiment, tendrement, Yukimura le repoussa, d'un geste empli de douceur il fit se rasseoir Masamune, puis portant une main sur le cœur de la princesse, il mit son autre main sur le sien. Un sourire triste et ensoleillé à la fois naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Il y a bien un autre moyen."

"Tu n'as pas le droit !" rugit Masamune, lui pouvait se sacrifier, mais il refusait...il refusait que Yukimura...

"C'est mon choix, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer sans toi."

Ces mots eux pour effet de faire taire Masamune.

"Et puis comme ça je vivrais toujours en elle, nous ne ferons plus qu'un et nous resterons ensemble Masamune...de toute façon ça n'a jamais été moi dont tu étais amoureux..."

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure, offrant son cœur à la princesse il fit un dernier sourire empreint de douceur, puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un 'je t'aime' tandis que son corps s'évapora en une nuée de pétales de cerisiers rose et parfumé. Masamune termina par s'effondrer, versant cette fois de véritables larmes sur le torse de la princesse y sentant maintenant battre le cœur de Yukimura...comment pouvait il dire ça alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de dire que c'était faux qu'il avait juste été trop bête pour se rendre compte que son véritable amour avait toujours été à ses côtés.

Une main douce vint caresser sa joue. "Masamune ?" interrogea une voix douce et réconfortante.

Le dragon releva la tête, rencontrant le regard attristé de Yukihime, "Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda elle. Masamune ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, prenant dans la sienne la main de Yukihime posé sur sa joue. "Comment connaît tu mon nom ?" demanda il à son tour.

La princesse fit un sourire qui lui était ô combien familier alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vu un pareil sur ses lèvres, "J'ai souvent rêvé de toi." lui dit-elle.

Masamune lui rendit son sourire contagieux.

Le temps passa et l'inévitable se produisit. Seiryû, rongé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu à tout jamais son fils unique n'eut pas d'autre choix que de déclarer la guerre aux tigres et à Byakko qu'il jugeait responsables de son malheur, mais Byakko lui aussi avait tant perdu qu'il ne se fit pas prié à répondre par les armes. La guerre fit rage, ravageant le paradis dans un conflit sans coupable où il n'y aurait que des victimes...jamais aucun des deux pères ne retrouverait son enfant et aucun autre mort ne leur ramènera...alors à quoi bon.

Il fallut plusieurs années, et la sagesse de Genbu, la tortue du nord pour enfin mettre fin à ce conflit absurde...pourtant Genbu n'avait rien fait.

Il n'avait juste eu qu'à leur montrer la source, la source de Masamune qui reflétait maintenant un enfant, un miracle, le fils de Masamune et Yukihime...un dragon avec un cœur de tigre.

La paix fus déclarer pour le bien de l'enfant et de l'espoir qu'il représentait, quand Seiryû envoya des dragons volontaires pour protéger l'enfant sur terre, Kojûro fut l'un des premiers à se présenter, quand Byakko en fit de même avec les tigres, étrangement se fut Sasuke qui répondit en premier...

C'est alors que dans ce monde créé par l'amour de deux idiots, des centaines peut être des millier d'année s'écoulèrent...

Ooooooooooooo

Yukimura, maintenant adulte sursauta lorsque cette longue histoire lui revint en mémoire. Ses souvenirs avaient vraiment le chic pour lui revenir n'importe quand et n'importe ou, c'était assez perturbant.

"Tu en as assez, Yuki-chan ?" demanda Masamune, la tête lové contre les genoux de Yukimura

La main de Yukimura retourna dans les cheveux de Masamune et son regard retourna vers les étoiles, profitant de l'un des rares moments de paix éphémère où ils pouvaient se retrouver. "Non, juste un souvenir qui refaisait surface."

"Toujours pas la fois où on avaient gribouillé sur le visage d'un garde qui s'était endormi ?" marmonna Masamune.

"Non, toujours pas." fit Yukimura souriant.

"Damn, dommage c'était vraiment hilarant.

Yukimura ne put se retenir de glousser.

Fin

Voila, j'attends vos impressions avec plaisir.


End file.
